Kazion
Kazion Cenrin is an avid member of the Neo Lookout Crew, aiding them in their quests to keep the likes of Planet Earth from the multitude of destructive threats held within space. His location can be traced to a simplistic apartment of Supreme City. He is known for strenuous training, where he pushes his body beyond the utmost limits. Some believe him to be insane for such acts, but he merely responds by noting that he puts himself through this to keep the peace so scarcely seen in the universe, and accomplish a personal goal of becoming the absolute strongest being he possibly can. __TOC__ Appearance Kazion stands out amongst most people, with quite the large stature, at an impressive height of 6'7", weighing in at 235 pounds. His steady stature leaves enemies intimidated, though he is gentle to his allies. Being a full-blooded Saiyan, his hair is spiky and ridgid, specifically boasting two large bangs and four small bangs. He wears a simplistic red and blue gi, which is the same attire of his former master, worn out of respect for the way he introduced Kazion to martial arts and the usage of ki. Personality He has quite the character, aiming to protect the things he holds dear. To accomplish this, Kazion trains whenever he gets the chance. He finds new ways to improve each time but always says that he is still far off from his goal. He is very kind, often putting others before him. He hopes that the many actions he has done to help would one day pay off, and he'd be vastly recognized. Biography 'Early Life (1479-1482)' Kazion was born on the date of June 7, 1479. The planet he lived on was comprised of a Saiyan colony. They started years ago, when all it took was two survivors of Frieza's explosion to escape and conquer a new home. As you could most likely assume, two became ten, ten became one-hundred, then so on. Kazen and Zuni, out of all of them, were the ones who raised Kazion. He had an extraordinary power level at birth and it kept going up from there on out. The training under his dad paid off as well, giving him an accelerated start that not all obtain access to. The downfall introduced itself when the destruction came. His planet, his people, reduced to nothingness. He didn't even know the cause, only remembering being sent off in a pod. Days he spent in that enclosed area, alone and scared, until the pod landed on a blue and green planet, which is better known as Earth. This is where his legacy would begin. 'First Teachings (1483-1487)' With the amount of influence on Earth also came many races. Flute was an example of such, being a powerful Namekian who chose to live a secluded life in the forests. He often made weekly trips to a pond for water, but this time around, he noticed someone diving in. This could be considered an odd occurence, as he is the only one who lives in this land, according to his knowledge. A young boy with a tail emerged from the streams. He walked up to Flute in white and yellow armor, accompanied by a blue undersuit. The boy was none other than Kazion, on his way to cook up a freshly caught fish of sizeable proportions. Flute gladly obliged to come along after being invited to. They devoured a fine meal that evening, and he was also delightfully surprised to see that Kazion knew how to use ki (he had demonstrated prior, during the preparation of their dinner). By his demographic understanding and knowledge, Flute came to notice Kazion's Saiyan blood. Being personally retired from martial arts, in his eyes, the boy could be an excellent successor. He did not hesitate to make the decision to take a new warrior under his wing. It was a wise decision as well, as he witnessed Kazion learning the proper movements at an astonishing rate of progress. He was eventually bestowed Flute's red and blue gi, a sign that he had truly been accepted as a student. 'The Battle With Ragic/Unlocking Super Saiyan (1488)' Kazion continued to train for years on end under the guidance of Flute, learning forgotten techniques such as the Kaioken. Though the current state of peace he had seen was good, it wouldn't last much longer, for a terrible threat had come to disrupt it. A streak of blue shot across the sky, gliding into West City. Flute sensed an immense level of ki coming from the area, so he grabbed a confused Kazion and they both flew towards the mysterious power. At the sight stood a muscular, green man with blue hair, who revealed himself to be an alien named Ragic. He was a known space ruler who had come to the planet in order to take goods for his fleet, intending to do so by force. Flute was no man to back down from a fight, so he instantly dashed in to sucker punch the fiend across the jaw, causing him to thrust backwards from the force. This would be Kazion's first true test as a fighter. Ragic rushed at Flute, barraging him with taps to the stomach and proceeding to kick him into the ground. He created a ki blast, casually slamming it down upon the experienced martial artist. Kazion was frightened by such power, but he still wanted to overcome it. Knowing he was severely outmatched, he decided to give his best attempt, rushing in at full power. Ragic effortlessly noticed Kazion coming towards him and prepared a chop to the neck, only to see that Kazion had sharply shifted directions and landed quite a blow on his leg. Being temporarily unable to move, he was brought back by a constant fury of blasts, until the stun wore off, and he knocked Kazion across the battlefield. Flute knew Kazion was not to blame, however, as this foe was no match for even him. The fight raged on for about half of an hour, mostly being a slug fest. Flute released Demon Beam Cannon, his most powerful attack, and Ragic held his hands up to counter. There was an obvious struggle between the two, but Flute was losing ground. He couldn't hold it back any longer. Ragic threw the beam out of his way, hitting Flute with an energy wave of his own that pierced through his chest. Flute had fallen to Ragic's might, but Kazion would not be left unnoticed, now letting out a cry of rage. His hair went rigid and flashed a shining yellow, his eyes also changing in appearance, now having become a light shade of teal. He had obtained the Super Saiyan form, a transformation which was only worthy of use amongst the elite of his home planet. Ragic's strength was now rendered useless against Kazion, as he was no longer capable of keeping up with his newfound ability. Their fight was over fairly quickly after this moment, with Ragic attempting to escape from each of Kazion's attacks, later to get blown away inside his space pod. Kazion was not capable of saving his master, though Flute did give him some advice before he died, to try his best in order to maintain Earth's peace, knowing that not everybody will be safe in the process, and to keep training hard for this goal to succeed. He also began a life of his own, eventually gaining residency in Supreme City after some years went by. Planet Nokai Training/Meeting Neo Lookout Crew (1503) 'Arrival of Traze (1503)' Supreme City's people were going on with their day, and one of them was a casual Kazion, taking a nice stroll around Central Park. However, many would find themselves eventually looking to the sky, as an object had hit the outskirts of the city and had caused minor earthquakes. A news reporter informed people of the event on a screen, stating that soldiers of Earth's military were going to go to the sight of the explosion. Out of interest, Kazion would be going as well. At the sight, ships were preparing to bring out more soldiers to combat something which seemed to have come from the explosion. Not wanting any of them to unnecessarily hurt themselves, he cast a hypnotic spell on them that caused the pilots to steer the ships back. He then lowered himself to ground level and confronted the one named Traze Xandr. Traze boasted upon being the Universe 1 God of Destruction's top student, and how Earth's Universe 7 had a mere 3.5 in average mortal ranking. Not long after this, he flew up into space to declare it a "pitiful" planet that would be wiped out for his training. Kazion was not going to allow such an event to happen so randomly, and he came back with resistance. Five elemental rock golems lined up, as they charged up individual attacks to throw the blast away. Traze was impressed by this feat for a moment, but continued on with a heavy punch towards him, in which Kazion seemingly shattered into pieces of glass on contact. The pieces circled around Traze and shot out bolts of lightning, then Kazion jumped out and landed a hit. He went even further by wrapping Traze up in vines which released a poisonous mist, but Traze did a Super Explosive Wave before the majority could reach him. Kazion then found himself getting kicked all the way to Low Earth Orbit, as Traze afterimaged into the moon. The two confronted each other once again, and waves of orange energy were sent out by Traze, slowing down energy within the vicinity. He delivered an onslaught of punches at Kazion, yet he backed off and continued to deliver them from afar after seeing that Kazion had raised his surface temperature tremendously, now glowing red. He caused Traze to bounce between two walls of repulsion until they smashed together and formed a center of gravity, which Kazion used to attract materialized spears towards, breaking through a ki bubble that had been set up between them. Kazion sent both of them to an alternate dimensional plane of complete desert, and the battle continued. Eventually, each of them reached their maximum powers. They found themselves in a clash at the end, as Kazion materialized a giant sword and Traze put up a multi-layered ki bubble. Kazion pushed against the shield, soon combining his sword with magical energy and doing a temporary enhancement spell to break through and knock him out. He later took Traze to the Lookout, where Traze joined the NLC and immediately entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Techniques and Abilities Attacks Though Kazion does not always prioritize in the usage of normal energies, he has developed a fair share of unique abilities. His diverse skill set allows for combinations capable of assisting him in an array of situations. He focuses on abilities that provide flexibility in battle, meaning he is able to change up his routine easily and sufficiently. Gravitational Control: By absorbing immense pressure, Kazion is able to manipulate the effects of gravity. The simplest use is his control over attractive and repulsive forces, by either pushing something away from him, or pulling something towards him. It can also be used to create waves of force that weigh down the opponent, causing massively hindered movement, going to the extent of completely crushing them. Kazion can form the gravity into an array of shapes as well, allowing for the creation of swords, blasts, strings, and even armor. Afterimage Shock: Kazion utilizes Instant Transmission to create moving afterimages with explosive balls of ki implanted into the middle of each one, detonating on approach. This allows for an offensive escape, as the opponent's momentum and perspective of what is in front of them tricks their body into leaping forward. The afterimages can even have a set timer for when they go off, serving as an excellent distraction and acting like that of a clone. Tremor Pulse Disruption: The nearby land is disturbed by forcing seismic activity to occur. The ground shoots rocks up into the air at rapid speeds, all varying in size dependent upon how much pressure is applied in specific areas. More sizeable masses can additionally be raised to block off attacks. The strength of these walls can be enhanced through a process similar to diamond formation, only being supremely stronger. As the elements are shot upward at accelerated degrees, they collide with the surrounding area to cause a chain reaction resulting in a condensed form. Stacking Punch Driver: A small shield of energy is used as a vessel to store up the power of multiple punches, constantly propelling the arm back and forth at a rapid level. When the desired amount of power is obtained, it is released in one blow, causing multiplied amounts of damage compared to a normal hit. A whole field of these can be displayed at once to create multiple points of impact, though it requires a little more precision than before due to now having multiple targets one must repeatedly react to. Magic As his desired style of fighting, Kazion is a master in the arts of magic. He is able to control elements and do things which he wouldn't normally be able to do, allowing him to be at an advantage over opponents who do not normally use it. With his magic, attacks far outclassing the potential of ki can be created, and further mastery can even lead to altering of the universe and beyond. Divine Elemental Control: With the complete taming of powerful magical substances, many amazing creations are capable of being summoned upon. Kazion has taken this control to a whole new level, bending the composition of different spells to make various weapons, armors, and attacks. In essence, they serve to be extraordinarily stronger versions of the basic elements, however they still hold the same properties as the originals. Though abundant, the creations that come from Kazion's elements are what you could consider the simplest level of his magical arsenal. Prismal Shift: A dome of reflective material is shattered over a long distance, and the space between these is interlinked, allowing for movement between each piece. This gives the user an insane boost in agility, since they are not only capable of moving to different areas instantaneously, they can also shoot outward at an opponent from any direction. Attacks can additionally be casted from the pieces as well, making this move useful in both offensive and defensive situations. Dimensional Swap: By creating pocket dimensions from pure magic materialization, the user can transport themselves and the opponent to different areas at will. These areas will vary in features and can shift the battleground to Kazion's advantage, being especially effective when used at critical moments if need be. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages added by KazionKnight Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter